Sea of Love
by Karkitten2.07
Summary: John Egbert's life is changed when he finds something on the shoreline. Will he be able to deal with these changes? Mer!DaveXJohn
1. Chapter 1

John: Do a running around on beach scene as you strip to swim trunks.

You do this action immediately. After stripping down to your swim trunks you jump into the beautifully colored ocean as the sun sets. After swimming around for a bit you feel a little wiped and notice dark clouds start to roll over head. You swim towards the shoreline and see something that catches your eye. You spot something lying on the sand and walk towards it.

Reader: A random Character select screen appears!

Oh shit you forgot about that. You decide to continue being John.

John: Examine unconscious creature

You walk up the person and realize that he does not have legs only a bright red tail. You panic. You pull out your phone and call your Dad. "Dad! I need you come here now! Please?" "Will you tell me why?" "Okay I found something and I need your help lifting him/it." "It?" "Will you just come and get me!" You yell frustrated at his questions as you hang up. You continue examining the creature. You realize he is wearing shades and has bleach blond hair. You start to pull him towards the parking lot and wait for your Dad to pick you up.

John: Be Dave

You are now the badass fish person. You are suddenly very thirsty and realize you have been thrown out of the water. You are sitting on something extremely comfy that is vibrating. Or moving? You sit up and see two humans sitting in seats in front of you. You start panicking and flip. You gasp as you remember that you are quickly drying out. "*GASP* Help water *GASP* please!" "Oh shit! Dad he is awake! Step on it he needs water!" You look at the frantic boy and gasp again slightly from dehydration and also how hot this dude is. After the moving stopped the humans picked you up and brought you into their house. They put you in a container with a metal pump looking-thingy. They turn a knob and water rushes out of the pump. You can finally breath again as you allow the water to wash over you. You sit up and see the humans looking at you with curiosity. "Sup?" The small black haired boy cleared his throat and began to speak. "Hello! I'm John!" Your heart flutters when you hear his voice. "I'm Dave." "Hello I'm John's father. You may call me Dad."

* * *

Sorry i stopped. I must sleep for hell i mean school! I thought of this during P.E. while doing useless volleyball shit I don't need for life. So anyway Please tell me if I should continue this please! ~Thief of Space~


	2. Chapter 2

Dave: Sleep

After chatting with the humans for awhile and having a mini Q and A you finally fell asleep. You wake up to the smell of well you really don't know what that smell is… You are a mermaid after all and have never had human food before. "YO CAN SOMEONE COME GET ME!" You hear stopping up the stairs as the John comes to get you. "Okay so Dave how exactly are we going to do this?" You slightly shrug a bit and notice Dad standing in the doorway. "Step aside John." Dad nudges John out of the way to where you are lounging in the "tub". He picks you up with a jolt and starts carrying you to the first floor. He sets you on cushioned seat. You close your gills to retain water. After sitting for a bit John comes back with a plate of pancakes. Fuck they were delicious. After scarfing down the food you engage in small talk. "What's up?" "Nothing much. My sister Jade is coming over. Oh shit Jade is visiting today!" John starts flippin his shit. "Does this girl happen to be Jade Harley?" "Yes why?" "My brother Dirk is good friends with her Grandpa." "Oh that's cool!" Time passes as you chat with John about your different interests. When you start to dry out Dad picks you up and places you back in the tub. You fall asleep for a bit and wake up when you hear a ringing from down stairs.

A random character select screen appears what will you do?

Reader: Be John

You are now John. Currently you are greeting Jade and Grandpa at the door of your home. You lead them to the couch when you see a bright red scale lying there. Grandpa picks up the scale and examines it closely. "I've seen these scales before. You wouldn't happen to have met the merman Dave Strider?" You grab his hand and lead him up the stairs. You open the bathroom door and see Dave there just chilling. "Oh hi Jake." Dave says in his usual monotone voice. Your Grandpa tilts his hat in greeting. "Hello chap! How is Dirk doing?" "He's fine. What about you?" "I'm doing splendid! Might I inquire to what you are doing in my Sons bath tub?" "They kinda saved me I guess?" "Well I can contact Dirk to get you home!" "Naw I'm chill with staying with the Egbert's for a little while longer." Grandpa throws Dave a pair of I shades. "If you need to talk you know how to reach me! I must go down stairs to have a chat with Johns Dad." He waves as he walks out of the door and down the stairs.

* * *

WOHO Chapter 2! Here while I write a Dave X John i'll throw some JakeXDirk at you too! tehe any way should i continue? ~Thief of Space~


	3. Chapter 3

John: Attend to Dave

You walk up the stairs to see the merman chillin in the tub. "Yo John." At the mention of your name you perk up. "Yea Dave?" "Do you think you can drop me off at home tomorrow?" You suddenly feel like an elephant is sitting on your chest. "S-sure Dave!" _fuck you stuttered_. "Are you okay?" Dave is actually showing emotion. Genuine worry_. _Damn he's hot. No! You are not a homosexual. "Hello earth to Egbert are you okay?" "Of course!" You crack a wide smile and frown internally. "DAD!" You yell and run down stairs hoping he didn't have work today. "Yes?" "Dave wants to be dropped off back home today." Your Father notices the disappointment in your voice. "We will drop him off tonight you will clean the tub of his scales and then we shall have a talk." You nod in acknowledgement. You run back upstairs to report to Dave. "Okay we will be dropping you off tonight!" "Thanks for saving me and for the ride home." You bend down to give Dave a tiny hug.

Dave: Sniff John

Damn. He smells good. Just wow. John releases you and leaves the room. You pester Jake.

-turntechGodhead started pestering golgothasTerror—

GT: Hello Dave! How may I help you?

TT: I need help…

GT: Very unironic for a cool kid to need help eh?

TT: Yes now help me.

GT: Is it John?

TT: fuck is it that obvious?

GT: Kinda… But my grandson is almost as ignorant as me when Dirk was crushing on me.

TT: first of all gross second help not lecture.

GT: Before you spring feelings know each other for longer than a couple of weeks.

TT: good point…

TT: are the shades you gave me water proof?

GT: Yup! Why?

TT: i'm going home tonight.

GT: If you're going home than here is Johns chum handle so you can contact him!

GT: It is ectoBiologist.

GT: Bullocks got to go. Jade is messing with my stuff…

-golgothasTerror ceased pestering turntechGodhead-

You realize that you were talking for quite a bit. It is now almost time for you to go home. Dad walks in and picks you up. You immediately close your gills to retain moisture. After sitting in the car for a while you finally arrive at the beach. Dad carries you to the shore where you are both met by a merman with pointy anime shades. "THE FUCK WERE YOU DAVE!?" "I got beached during a storm and this dude along with his son took care me." Dad walked near the water and gently set you down. "Hello I am Dad." He stuck his hand out for a hand shake and Dirk reluctantly complied. "Well we should be going thanks for taking care of Dave." And with that you and your Dad swam into the ocean.

* * *

Well shit. It is late. Like damn its 11:40. This shows how much I love you all. Any ways BOOHOO DAVE GOES HOME I'm sorry but it will get better! Wwhat evwn is life!? tehe I will defiantly continue this! ~Thief of Space~


	4. Chapter 4

Dave: Pester John

-turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist-

EB: who is this? Are you a troll?

TG: not really a troll but defiantly not human.

EB: _ who is this?

TG: Dave

EB: DAVE :D

TG: yes I am the Dave.

EB: how are we communicating?

TG: Pesterchum.

EB: yes I know but how?

TG: the I shades are water proof.

EB: makes sense.

EB: oh tomorrow come and meet me at the shore! I made you something!

TG: seems chill se ya there

-ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead-

John: Make food

You rush down stairs to make Dave a cake. Not with cake mix but from scratch. NEVER FROM MIX. After you mix the ingredients you dump them in the pan and bake them in the oven. You frost it as soon as the cake is cooled off. "Hey Dad!" "Yes son?" "Can you give me a ride to the ocean?" "Sure." "Thanks!" You set the cake in a box and get into the car. Your Dad gets in the driver seat and you set off for the beach. When you arrive Dave is taking a nap on the wet sand. You lightly shake him and he immediately wakes up. His eyes snap open and you see the startling red irises that he hides under his shades. "Oh shit!" He quickly puts his shades back on. "No you shouldn't have put them back on! Your eyes are beautiful!" You reach up and pull his shades off of his face and stare into his ruby red eyes. You break away for a second and hand him the box with the cake. He opens the box hastily and immediately starts munching down the cake. He looks up for a brief second and smiles. A real smile too. After he wipes the bright red frosting from his face he dives back in. "Whoa slow down Dave! You'll get sick!" He looks up from his cake with a confused look. "You can get sick from this shit?" "Yea only if you eat too much though." He looks at you funny then continues eating. After he finishes the cake you gather the box, plates, and forks. "So how's it like at home?" Dave perks up at the mention of his home. "Why don't you come along and find out?" You can hear the smirk in his voice. "Can I actually come over?" "Go drop off the plates with your Dad then come back here." You quickly gather the items and run towards your Dads car. "Hey Dad can I stay with Dave for a little?" He gives you a questioning glance. "Sure son?" "Here take these and go home. Pick me up on Friday." He reluctantly takes the plates and revs up the engine. "See you Friday Son." You walk back over to Dave. "I'll have to be home by Friday!" "Okay then before we take off there is something I need to do." Dave puts his hands on your shoulders and pulls you into a kiss. "D-dave?!" He pulls you into the water and suddenly realize that you can breathe. "Holy shit Dave!"

* * *

WoHO! I made another! should I even continue? I don't know anymore. WHAT IS LIFE?! ~Thief of Space~


	5. Chapter 5

John: Gawk at the amazing scenery.

You are flabbergasted. You're completely submersed in the ocean with schools of fish and other creatures swimming by as you are dragged along by Dave. You are closing in on a peculiar shelter witch you presume is Dave's house. The structure appears to be in the size and shape of a shell of sorts. It looks as if it has several stories high but, instead of the building going up it goes down into a slightly dark hole. You arrive at the door of his apartment and are pulled in forcefully. "Welcome to casa de Strider." You examine your surroundings seeing several piles of shitty swords and other various things. But the one thing you see that catches your eye. He has a long pair of floppy arms and a really creepy face. "Um Dave what is that?" You point at the little puppet. I guess? "Oh that's Lil Cal." "Why is he so creepy?!" "Lil Cal's not creepy. He's the shit." You send him a questioning glance before following him into the living room where a merman was lounging on a futon. His pointed anime shades sitting on his face with a spiky hair and a hat. His tail is an amazing shade of orange and it was almost as beautiful as Dave's tail color. "So my little man finally managed to get a date." His face remains blank of all emotion. "Bro no." He smirks a bit at Dave's response. "Okay the derp sleeps in your room." As soon as he finishes a blur of orange passes you and Dave and disappears into a room not far off. "Come on Egbert follow me." Dave grabs you by the hand and leads you into a room that's littered with electronic devices for mixing music and recording it. "So Dave where will I be sleeping?" "Well you can sleep in my bed with me or on the floor." "I guess we'll be sharing a bed." You smile and kinda flop (float?) down onto his bed and his sheets kinda fly up as you hit the mattress. Dave swims towards you and lies down on the bed. "So watcha wanna do?" "Well we can have a movie marathon in the living room." "Sounds cool!" Dave wraps his arms around your torso and drags you through the hallway back into the living room. Dave sets you down and swims towards the bookshelf filled with movies off all types. "So what you want to watch?" "Oh! Do you have Con Air?" "Unfortunately yes." "Let's watch it!" "Fuck no." You jump up and rush to the shelf examining it for the Con Air case and quickly grab it. You pop open the case grab the CD and slam dunk that fucker into the player.

Dave: Face palm

You slap your forehead with the palm of your hand and sigh. "Dude you could've asked." John presses play on the movie and the opening credits start rolling in. You feel John kinda nuzzle into your side and damn it kinda felt soft. You doze off during the movie and are woken up by John wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling. You sigh satisfied and fall back asleep.

* * *

Woa okay done sorry it took so long it's just I got computer privileges taken away then I got into a fucking fight at school and got everything taken away again… So yup! Maybe another chapter will be posted soon. Hopefully… ~Thief of Space~


	6. Chapter 6

John: Wake up

You open your eyes and yawn. But something is wrong. Instead of breathing you are drowning. You thrash around enough to wake up Dave. He grabs you quickly and roughly pushes your lips together. You can breathe again. You find yourself not wanting to let Dave go. Instead you end up melting into the kiss until you need to breathe. Dave's shades were knocked off in the midst of the action. You both begin surveying each other's eyes. Dave's stunning red irises were sunken and dulled due to lack of sleep. You yawn again hoping not to suck in water and lay back down on Dave. He lifts your head up to his just enough to peer into each other's eyes. You close the gap between your face as your lips collide. At first the kisses were short and hungry but, as time went on they got deeper and deeper with more passion.

Bro: What

You swim into the living room to find your Lil man making out with John on the couch. You lift your hands to give him thumbs ups then back up slowly. '_That's my little man' _you thought as you walked out. You walk into your room and pull out a box you've been saving for Dave. You flash step into Dave's room and back. Grinning you think '_I am a genius.'_

Dave: Also, what

"Shit John was that Bro?" "I think so. Not sure it moved to fast." You stand up and start swimming to your room and hear John groan at the sudden movement. "Okay so Egbert what do you think of this hot Strider?" You waggle your eyebrows at him. He doubles over laughing and finally follows you to your room. "Wow Dave I'm not a homosexual." "Then why did you kiss back?" "Fuck you." You smirk a bit and open the door and spot the small package wrapped in orange paper. There was a little note on it the read: _Good job Lil man ~Bro. _You stuff the box in your bed drawer and turn to John. A loud bang sounds from the front door. _Oh fuck._ You swim into the into the living room to find Bro conversing with _her_ on the sofa.

* * *

Holy balls. Okay you can probably guess who she is. I'm sorry but this is going on Hiatus because my friend over dosed on something and she is high as balls. Sorry! ~Thief of Space~


End file.
